The Brit Next Door
by all-things-skimmons
Summary: Skye has moved in to a new house only to find that a beautiful girl named Jemma lives next door with her kid, Veronica. AU
1. Meeting You

_**New skimmons story. I have no idea how long this will last for.**_

 _ **Skye moved in next door to a girl named Jemma Simmons who has a child.**_

 _ **Will strangers become friends, yet even more?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvels Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. however it'd be pretty badass if I did. Also, I do own the characters I make up which are completely fictional and 100% created by me.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and favourite/follow this as I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…**_

 _ **Okay on to the story…**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **The Brit next door**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Skye got out of the truck and walked to the back opening the doors to all her belongings, preparing for the dreaded unloading. It was a Saturday morning and all her friends were busy so she was left to do this alone.

As Skye began to get her first item out of the truck she saw a child, about 8 years old, run out of the house next door to hers.

Skye loved kids. She always had. She even helped the nuns out when she lived at orphanage. She smiled to herself and walked down the pathway to her house.

'Hello!' the girl seemed excited and very energetic towards Skye.

Skye placed the box down and walked over to the fence which separated the girl from Skye.

'Hey. I'm guessing you're my new neighbour.' Skye crouched down a bit to reach the girls height and smiled.

'I guess so, I'm Veronica.'

'That's a really pretty name. I'm Skye.' Skye lifted her arm up to greet her with a high five.

'I really like your name too.' Veronica extended her arm to high five Skye.

'So what you doing outside so early?' Skye used this opportunity to get to know her new neighbours as she has never really had anyone close to her.

'My mom is taking me to practise my dancing.' Veronica said.

'You like to dance do you?'

'Yeah, it's really fun. All my friends are from my dance class.'

The door opened and both Veronica and Skye's heads turned. Out came the door was a beautiful woman who was about the same age as Skye. She had short, brown, curly hair which suited her. She was flawless.

The woman turned back around to lock the door.

'That's my mom.' Veronica whispered.

Skye didn't take her eyes off of the woman as she turned back around to face her daughter and Skye.

'Hello.' Skye could already detect that she had an English accent which Skye instantly adored.

'H-hi. I'm Skye, you're new neighbour.' Skye stood back up to her normal height and had to glance slightly down as the girl was a couple inches shorter.

'I'm Jemma. It's really nice to meet you. It's been a while since someone has lived in this house.' Jemma gestured to the house Skye was unloading everything into.

'Really? To be honest I really don't know much about the neighbourhood or anything around here. I decided to make a change and move to here.'

Jemma glanced at the truck and noticed that there was no one there to aid Skye with her unpacking of boxes.

'Do you need help?' Jemma asked politely.

'Er, no, I'll be fine. Plus, you've gotta take this little one to her dance class I'm guessing.' Skye glanced down to see Veronica holding Jemma's hand waiting to go to her dance class.

'Yes I do, but I can come back and help once I've dropped her off? Her classes last for about 2 hours so I could help out for a little while, then pick her up and come back to help some more if you'd like?'

Skye was baffled. She had no flaws. She was beautiful, kind and sweet.

'If you're sure then yeah of course I'd love for you to help me. Thank you Jemma.'

'It's not a problem. I've gotta go and drop her off, I'll be back in about 20 minutes.'

'Okay.' Skye knelt back down. 'I'll see you later too Veronica.'

'Bye Skye.' Veronica said as she held on to Jemma's hand until they reached her car.

As they drove off Skye felt happy and not saddened by all the boxes in the truck because she met Jemma. A girl she knew would be too good for her and completely out of reach.


	2. Get too close and you'll burn

_**Sorry for the wait, I am currently sitting my GCSE's!**_

 _ **Thank you to those who have reviewed this. It really means a lot to me that you have read it and took the time to comment about it :)**_

 _ **This chapter will be longer than the first because I wanted that chapter to purposefully be short. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I did writing it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. however it'd be pretty badass if I did. Also, I do own the characters I make up which are fictional and 100% made my me.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and favourite/follow as I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. (No idea how long I intend for this story to be, lets just roll with it)**_

 _ **Onto the story…**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **The Brit Next Door**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

As Jemma and Veronica drove off Skye received a text off her bestfriend, Bobbi Morse.

 **Bobbi (11:43am) :** Hey, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am I couldn't help you unpack. Please tell me you aren't doing it alone because that will make me feel even shittier than I do now. X

Skye smiled at the text, she and Bobbi had been best friends for nearly 3 years now, ever since they both worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. they had become close friends.

 **Skye (11:45am) :** Well originally, I was going to be doing this alone but actually the next door neighbour has offered to give me a hand once she gets back from dropping off her daughter. X

 **Skye (11:46am) :** And like I said you're forgiven. Hunter can be a bit of an ass when he wants to be :P

 **Bobbi (11:47am) :** That's really nice of her! Listen, I've got to go, text me later! Love you :P

 **Skye (11:49am) :** I will. Love you :) X

Skye sent the text and looked at the truck containing boxes and furniture. Unpacking wasn't Skye's idea of a fun thing to do on a Saturday.

Skye didn't own much but she still had a lot to unpack. She began with the lighter boxes and placed them in the rooms which the boxes had written on. In the 10 minutes before Jemma arrived, she had moved about 7 boxes.

As soon as she walked back out of the house to collect another box, she saw Jemma's car pull up on her driveway. Skye's face instantly grew a smile. She stood still and waited for Jemma to get out of the car and acknowledge Skye's presence which she did immediately.

'Hey Skye, how much have you done whilst I've been gone?' Her voice was like music to Skye's ears, she loved her accent as it enabled her words to flow so smoothly out of her mouth. She never wanted to hear the end of it.

'Er, I've moved about 7 boxes but I spent sometime texting my friend Bobbi because she was supposed to help me unpack but she couldn't make it.'

'Okay no worries. Are you hungry?' Her voice flowed so smoothly out of her mouth and She got too caught up in her accent that she completely zoned out.

Skye's attention refocused back onto her when Skye heard her fingers click incredibly close to her face and Skye flinched.

'Skye? You okay?'

'Er...yeah. Sorry. I just thought of something and it got me distracted. What did you say again?' Skye felt incredibly embarrassed and rude because she just completely zoned out purely from admiring her sweet and gentle voice.

Jemma chuckled.

'I said are you hungry? I assume because you're unpacking that you have no food so I was wondering if you want anything to eat?'

'Yeah. Thank you Jemma.' Skye smiled and thought to herself _how am I this lucky to be living next to such a beautiful woman?_

'No problem.' Jemma smiled back and turned to unlock her door and walk into her house.

Skye unloaded a few more boxes before Jemma returned with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

'Thank you.' Skye took the sandwich from her and their hands brirfly touched for a short moment.

Jemma smiled in return and walked down her path and onto Skye's to begin to help her unload.

'So do you want me to just put these boxes in the front room and you can sort them out later or-'

'Yeah just do that please, it'll be easier for me to sort out later on.'

Skye still couldn't get over the British accent. It was soothing and just flowed. Skye took a bite of her sandwich, placed it down and went to get a box.

'So how long have you lived in America?' Skye decided to make small talk instead of bearing an awkward silence throughout the whole process of transporting boxes.

'I moved here when I was 17 so just over 9 years.' Jemma said.

'How come you moved here?' Skye was going to spend most of this time asking her questions so she could get to know her better.

As Jemma went to get another box, Skye placed hers down and caught up with her so they could properly have a conversation.

'I got two PhDs and I decided to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a biochemist.'

Skye's jaw hung open slightly. She and Jemma worked in the same place?

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Jemma was confused and had no idea why Skye was acting like Jemma just killed someone.

'I...work for S.H.I.E.L.D. In the computers division.' Skye was completely surprised.

'So you work on the floor above me? And I've never seen you before?' The realisation hit Jemma too.

'I've only been at S.H.I.E.L.D. a couple months, I used to work for The Rising Tide but the money wasn't so good and I was living in a van. But I got tracked down by a guy called Agent Coulson and he-'

'He's my old boss! We used to be a part of a team before it got disbanded!'

'Really? Small world huh?'

Skye was amazed at how much they actually had in common. It dawned on her that she may be able to see more of Jemma than she anticipated especially considering they work at the same place.

'What were you saying about living in a van? Sorry I cut you off.'

'I lived in a van because the money wasn't so good but when A.C realised I had talent, he got me a job at S.H.I.E.L.D. which let me get this house. So where's Veronica's dad anyways?'

Skye decided this was her chance to find out everything she could.

'It's just me and her. We were in a relationship for about 4 months before I fell pregnant and he left during the 3rd month of my pregnancy. I've not heard from him since.'

'What an asshole.' Skye suddenly felt the need to get her laptop out and track him down and give him a few hits to the face.

'I agree. Is there no man in your life?' Jemma suddenly became curious with Skye because she only just realised it was her who has been getting all the questions.

'No I play for the same team.' Skye shrugged and walked to get a box because this conversation was beginning to turn onto her.

Jemma noticed how Skye had become defensive and acknowledged the fact she walked off.

Skye took the box into her house and took another bite of her sandwich.

'Do you want a cup of tea? Or coffee?' Jemma asked so they could at least have a topic change.

'No I'm good. Thank you though.' Skye allowed the corners of her mouth turn into a brief smile to reassure Jemma.

It didn't work.

'Okay. What did I do?' Jemma decided to confront her once and for all.

'I'm sorry?'

'Ever since I asked you a question about you, you decided to be all mopy and gloomy.'

'I don't know what you're talking ab-'

Skye never got to finish the sentence due to being cut off my Jemma.

'Don't lie to me. When I asked you a question about you, you just cut yourself off and became all defensive!'

Skye looked down at the floor because she didn't know what to say.

Jemma sighed and walked past her to her own pathway and walked into her own house and shut the door.

Skye walked over to the truck and leaned against it. She didn't know what to say. Seconds later, she pulled out her phone and called Bobbi.

'Bobbi?'

 _'Yeah? Now is not exactly the best time.'_

'I'm sorry. I just really need your words of wisdom.'

 _'What have you done Skye?'_

'I upset my neighbour, she offered to help me unpack and she started asking me questions and I couldn't answer them. She realised I was becoming defensive and when I wouldn't tell her why, she went back into her house and I've basically fucked up.'

 _'Ah, good job, Skye.'_

'I don't need the sarcastic comments thank you. Worst part of all, she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. too so if I don't sort this mess out, I might have to face her at work everyday.'

 _'Bit of a coincidence there but listen, I know you don't like opening up to people due to your past and all but if you go knock on her door and say to her that you became all defensive because you struggle to talk about yourself then she'll understand.'_

'Thanks, Bob. Tell Hunter I said hi for me.'

 _'Will do. Talk to you later, okay?'_

Skye hung up and pushed herself off of the truck and unloaded a few more boxes. She didn't know what to say to Jemma yet as she wanted to word it right so hopefully unloading boxes would help her think.

* * *

As Skye was unloading box after box, Jemma left her house and Skye stopped in the middle of her path with a large box in her hands and glanced at Jemma.

'Look, Jemma I-'

'Save it. I need to go pick up Veronica.' Jemma's voice was harsh and it hurt Skye to hear it.

Jemma got in her car and didn't even take a second glance at Skye who was just watching her leave.

Skye sighed and just carried on unloading. Fortunately, she was almost done and so she wouldn't have to bear Jemma's harsh voice again.

* * *

When Skye got the last box out of the truck, Jemma's car had returned with Veronica in the passenger seat.

'SKYE!' Even though Veronica was a little girl, she had a loud voice.

'Hey there!' Skye placed her box down and walked over to the fence whilst Jemma ignored her and unlocked her front door and walked in without saying a word to Skye or her daughter.

'Are you still moving boxes?'

'Yeah but this is my last one so then I can relax for the whole day.'

Skye had always loved kids, even at St. Agnes she would help out the nuns with the other children when she wasn't always moving around foster homes.

'Oh, I was hoping you could play with me.' Veronica looked down at the floor and pouted her bottom lip.

Skye got down on knee so she could be the same height as Veronica.

'I'll talk to your mom about it and see what she says okay? Don't bring it up to her until I talk to her okay?'

'Okay! You're the best neighbour ever!' She held out her arms for Skye to hug her and it wasn't really possible due to a fence being in the way so instead Skye lifted her up and rested her on her hip and allowed Veronica to wrap her arms around her neck.

'You're really tall! I like the view from up here.'

Skye chuckled.

'This will be you in a few years, don't worry.'

As Skye and Veronica were talking, Jemma was watching from the window unnoticed. She smiled to herself as she saw how good Skye was with her kid. Jemma didn't want to say anything because she was still angry towards Skye.

Skye began walking towards her gate and then opened Jemma's and placed Veronica down.

'Okay, go inside and I'll talk to your mom in about 10 minutes okay?'

'Okay!' Veronica skipped down the path and Skye smiled as she watched her until she went inside.

Just before Veronica walked inside, Jemma sprinted off into the kitchen acting as if she was doing something so her daughter didn't suspect her mom was eavesdropping on her.

As Veronica walked through the door she shouted, 'Mom!'

'You done talking to Skye?' Her voice wasn't so stern as her daughter didn't know about her little 'disagreement' with Skye.

'Yeah, I'm gonna go get changed.'

'Okay, flower.'

Veronica rushed upstairs and when she did so, Jemma turned and made herself a cup of tea.

As soon as she managed to eventually sit down, the door knocked.

 _Who could that be?_


	3. Hear me out

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed this. It really means a lot to me that you have read it and took the time to comment about it :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. however it'd be pretty badass if I did. Also, I do own the characters I make up which are fictional and 100% made my me.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and favourite/follow as I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. (No idea how long I intend for this story to be, lets just roll with it)**_

 _ **Onto the story…**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **The Brit Next Door**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

'Skye.' Jemma's voice was back to being harsh.

'Listen I just wanted to apologise for before, okay? Will you please hear me out?' Skye begged.

Jemma sighed and leaned against her door frame.

'Go ahead.'

Skye took a deep breath as she was prepared to let it all out.

'I became all defensive because I don't like to talk about myself. All my life I've had trust issues and most people I became close with left me. Before I turned 18 and left the orphanage I stayed with 11 foster families. Not one of them lasted longer than 3 months. So I never became close to anyone and I became independent. I'm 25 and I've never stayed anywhere for more than 2 years. Those 2 years were in a van before Coulson found me.'

As Jemma listened, her own eyes teared up listening to Skye's childhood. She had no clue that she was an orphan.

'I-I'm sorry, Skye.' Jemma stepped forward and engulfed Skye in a hug, wrapping her arms around Skye's neck.

Skye instantly returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Jemma's waist and instantly felt the urge to breakdown but she managed to fight it. Jemma's grip became tighter and so did Skye's and as they did so, Skye placed her head in Jemma's shoulder.

'Do you want to talk more about it?' Jemma felt the need to ask her as it was obviously a sensitive subject.

'Maybe tonight if you're not too busy?' Skye pulled away. 'I actually have another reason for coming here.'

Jemma had a puzzled look.

'And what is that?'

'Veronica asked me to come and play with her. Is that alright with you?' Skye chuckled and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'Yeah sure, she's gone getting changed so you might as well have a seat.'

Jemma stepped back and gestured for Skye to enter her house. It was immaculate and tidy.

'Do you want a drink or anything?'

'I'm good thanks.'

Skye sat down and Jemma followed her and sat beside her not taking her eyes off of Skye once.

'So how old is Veronica?' Skye needed a subject change.

'She'll be 6 in a couple weeks actually.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what's her dad called? I want to see if I can track him down on my laptop.'

'Grant Ward.' Jemma's voice turned cold. It was obvious she loathed him.

Skye smiled at Jemma's response.

'I can see you are clearly-' Skye was suddenly interrupted by a loud, booming voice.

'SKYE!' Veronica's voice made Skye flinch that she nearly jumped in the air.

'Hey little one!' Skye stood up and then knelt down to Veronica's height.

'Are you here for me?' Veronica seemed so excited that it made Jemma chuckle from where she was sat.

'I sure am. Now what do you want to do?'

'Can we watch a movie, mommy?' Veronica and Skye glanced to Jemma and they both pouted without even looking at each other telling the other to do so.

Jemma smiled. 'Of course you can. We can all watch it down here if you want.'

Skye grinned and turned back to Veronica.

'You choose.'

'Oh no, Skye you're gonna regret that you said th-'

'FROZEN! Mommy can you put Frozen on _please_?' Veronica was so excited that she couldn't contain herself and jumped on the couch.

Skye giggled and watch Jemma get up at put the movie in the DVD player.

As Jemma sat down, Skye stood up and lifted Veronica up in the air.

'But the movie's about to start!'

'Relax, I'm just putting you on my knee. I need to sit somewhere too.' Skye looked over to Jemma and stuck her tongue out playfully which earned a smile off of Jemma.

Much to Jemma's dismay, she had to listen to Veronica sing all the songs from Frozen again. But she was with Skye so she didn't mind that much. While Veronica sung, Skye let out a small laugh and watched her sing her heart out.

Throughout the movie Jemma and Skye shared numerous glances at Skye and as soon as the movie ended, Veronica fell asleep on Skye's lap.

'Jem?' Skye whispered and it was barely audible so she didn't wake Veronica up.

Jemma glanced over to see Veronica curled up under Skye's head and smiled.

'Do you want me to take her to her room?'

Jemma glanced at Skye at the sudden realisation of being called Jem. She'd never been given a nickname before. She was either called Simmons and work or rarely Jemma by her best friend Fitz.

'Yeah please. Her room is the first on the right as you go up the stairs.'

'Okay, I'll be back in a sec.' As soon as Skye said this, a sleeping Veronica was perched on her hip and Skye headed towards the stairs.

Jemma watched Skye carry her to the stairs and then got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

As Skye came down the stairs, she peered around the corner to see where Jemma had disappeared to.

'Hey, it's nearly 4 and she's passed out?' Skye questioned.

'Dancing usually tires her out. Do you want to have that talk now?'

Skye nodded. 'Yeah. I ju- I'm not one to usually open up about this.'

'It's okay Skye. I'm here to listen and you can let your emotions towards me. Do you want a drink and some biscuits or something? I'm bloody starving.' Jemma was trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work.

'Yeah sure. I'll have what you're having.' Skye had a small playful smirk on her face.

Jemma turned away to grab the biscuits and she was smiling to herself. She was glad that her and Skye were able to make amends even though they have only known each other for a few hours.

Jemma brought in two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

'Thanks Jem.'

Jemma smiled at her and became fascinated with the women beside her.

'Why are you smiling at me like that?'

'Sorry, it's just that no-one ever calls me Jem. At work I just get called Simmons and on rare occasions I get called Jemma by my best friend, Fitz.'

'I take it Simmons is your last name then.'

Jemma nodded.

'And what's yours?' It felt weird having this conversation and they haven't properly had a chance to get to know each other.

'I-uh...I don't have a last name. No last name to inherit.' Skye looked down as if she was ashamed to say all this.

'I'm sorry if that brought up bad memories or anything-'

'That's just it. I don't have any memories of having any parents. None good or bad. Ever since I can remember I grew up in an orphanage and it turns out a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent left me there who's now dead and I thought she was my mother for a while but it turns out she wasn't. She rescued because apparently Hydra was after me because of some powers I apparently have.'

Skye used her fingers to quote the word powers. As she spoke Jemma just carried on to listen because it was obvious Skye didn't tell this story so she let her say it all.

'Apparently a village in the Hunan Province of China was protecting me and they all died doing so.'

Skye sniffed back her tears and Jemma leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her and she could hear Skye's muffled sobs.

'Listen, I'm here for you, I know this is obviously a tough subject and all so talk to me when you want to and only then. Don't feel like you have to be forced to, okay?' As Jemma said this, she was rubbing Skye's back doing her best to soothe her.

Skye nodded and tightened her hold on Jemma. She wasn't ready to let go. She felt safe in her embrace.

'I don't know why but I feel like I can open up to you. I've never properly done this before.' As Skye continued her muffled sobs were becoming louder.

'It's okay to cry, Skye. I'm here for you.'

Skye pulled away and wiped her tears away. She looked down at the floor and refused to look in Jemma's eyes.

'Do you want me to tell you about what an ass Grant is? It might cheer you up.'

Skye looked up to see Jemma's eyes looking deep into hers. She gave a hasty nod and showed a weak smile.

'You've heard of Hydra?'


End file.
